Evil Warriors
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: La vida de un villano no es solamente maldad y odio. Colección de drabbles. Drabble 2: Ventana
1. Historia

_Wiii, ¡He regresado! Y ahora participando en la tabla de los "30 vicios", digamos como festejo por mi cumpleaños en fanfiction (luego de medio millon de años xD)._

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon ni nadie de este anime me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation. Yo no más los secuestro para diversion personal :)

**Advertencia: **Ligero OoC y extremismos por parte de la autora.

* * *

**Historia**

"_¿Es qué jamás se cansan de esa historia?" _Fue el pensamiento de Grumblemon al oír al resto de los Digimons, sin evitar dejar un gruñido de fastidio al aire.

Cualquier ser que pisar el Mundo Digital había escuchado la historia de los "Diez antiguos guerreros", la mayoría con respeto y admiración, como si fuera una de las cosas más importante de ese planeta.

Pero para "Los Guerreros malignos", no le encontraban sentido escucharla nuevamente.

Para muchos de ellos no les importaban sus recuerdos, ni la historia de ellos mismos*. Porque sabían que eso no iba a cambiar las cosas. Quisieran o no, iban a enfrentarse contra aquellos con los que antiguamente habían sido sus camaradas, quizás asesinar a los de su propia especie e, inconcientemente, destruir a su propio mundo.

No les importaba.

Su felicidad era la de su amo y la iban a conseguirla como sea.

A veces, sin importarles las consecuencias.

* * *

**Notas sin importancia de la autora:**

_*En este caso, creo que la excepción sería Duskmon._

_Bueno...esta es una parte de una teoría que sostengo. Luego de meditar un rato sobre "¿Por qué los villanos son malos?", salió esto. _

_Matta nee!_


	2. Ventana

Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso, mis musas andaban de vacaciones con estos drabbles (?).**

* * *

****Ventana**

Por un instante, sintió como algo dentro de él se partía por la mitad.

Quizás por curiosidad o puro masoquismo, no quito la mirada de aquella escena.

Observó como aquella mujer trataba de secar sus lágrimas, fingiendo que se encontraba completamente bien y sólo era porque el jabón le había caído al ojo.

Pero sabía que era mentira.

Aquél niño le miraba como si también sus lágrimas quisieran salir al ver aquella mujer de aquella forma tan débil y vulnerable.

Y a él también le dolía.

Una parte de él deseó estar con aquella mujer y de, alguna u otra forma, secar sus ojos de aquellas cristalinas gotas. Pero la ventana se lo impedía.

Sólo era un espectador.

"_Siempre lo hemos sido"._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Por instinto, su mano toco su mejilla y, por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba húmeda; mientras aquella sensación de amargura seguía presente en su pecho.

Aunque él fuera un simple espectador de aquellos sueños que lo acosaban y torturaban cada noche, siempre los había sentido tan vividos como si realmente él se encontraba en aquella escena.

"Por más que lo quieras negar, estuviste allí" había escuchado alguna vez.

Pero era claro, no quería creerlo. Porque no se fiaba mucho de aquél ángel que le había mostrado su "vida en el mundo humano", ni alguno de aquellos guerreros.

_"El miedo te ciega._

_¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a la verdad?_

_¿Acaso temes de la realidad?_

_¿O qué tu mundo se destruya?"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok...lo admito, no es la mejor cosa que he escrito, mis más sinceras discupas por eso, pero es la mejor versión que he escrito de este cápitulo. Lo escrito en cursiva, creo que es su conciencia (o Kouichi), sinceramente, no estoy segura n_nU...

Matta nee!


	3. Espiral

**Espiral**

Las cosas nunca son como parecen.

De un momento a otro puedes encontrarte en el momento más alegre de tu vida y en otro, caer como idiota en un pozo sin fondo, cayendo y tropezando sobre las rocas que alguna vez subiste.

Mercurimon lo llamaba "efecto espiral" y con sólo ver a Grumblemon podía comprobar su teoría.

En un instante, su compañero se encontraba no sólo con su Digi-spirit humano y bestia, presumía poseer los de los guerreros del aire y del hielo. Fue eso, esa pequeña confianza de una supuesta gran victoria. Y fue ella lo que lo empujo a un tornado sin sentido ni coherencia, donde caía y se mareaba, perdiendo completamente todo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Perdió y perdió, cada vez más. Ni los hechizos ni nada pudo hacer para que se levantara nuevamente. Los niños le vencían y humillaban con facilidad.

El creyó ser mejor que aquellos mocosos. Cualquiera pudiera creerlo, pero subestimar es lo peor que puedes hacer en la guerra. La regla básica era confiar demasiado en tus habilidades sólo provocaba dolor.

Por eso Grumblemon fue derrotado con facilidad en una batalla.

De un momento a otro, fue absorbido, cayendo al final de aquella espiral de errores e infortunios.

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando lo entendió: Cuando caes en la espiral, ya no hay forma de regresar.

* * *

**Notas:**_ Sin comentarios._


End file.
